9 months could ruin your life
by brii7043
Summary: I think the tittle explains it rated t for later chapters


9 months COULD ruin your life

9 months COULD ruin your life

1

SPENCER

"Come on just do it Spencer."

"You could totally pull it off."

"What's there to lose?"

The comments just kept coming, & coming. "OK," I shouted "I'll do it. But you guys gotta promise to keep it on the D.L."

"She doesn't trust us. Can you believe that? We've been there for her since second grade & she doesn't trust us. Who was there to comfort you when Marcus, that totally gorgeous guy, dumped you? Who was there when you had your first period? Hmmm? We were. You can so totally trust us hun." Kade, my best guy friend in the world said. Jamie my best chick friend, & recently Kris's girlfriend, put her arm around his waist & threw her hair over her shoulder.

"You can trust us. DUH!" She rolled her eyes at me. Jamie & I had always been bffs & in the past five years had only gotten into one fight…but recently she had started to hang out with different people, more, quote-un-quote 'popular' people. Kris was her first boyfriend & not that I minded her & Kris going out but she got it into her big fat head that I did. She wouldn't let Kris & I be in the same room together alone, as if she thought I would spontaneously jump on him & rape him. I didn't know for sure but I had a feeling that our friendship had about until her & Kris broke up, which would end with her blaming it on me. She'd find some stupid excuse, like me seducing him, & walk out calling me every name under the sun. But like I said, it was only feeling.

"Could you just hurry up & create the E-Harmony account so we can get out of here?" She said sighing. Looking up I noticed she had put on make up, straightened her dark brown hair & had actually worn girly cloths.

I clicked on the link & started to fill out the form:

Name; Spencer Logan Weddick

Age; 21

Description; Curly dark brown hair with natural blonde highlights, Model sized body, white, spring green eyes with golden specs, loves to play drums, currently single (well duh!)

Clicking enter I turned around in my chair. "Happy now?"

Jamie looked at the screen & rolled her eyes. "You are NOT 21 Spencer."

"Yes I know." I smiled at her. Halfway through rolling her eyes she stopped & looked at the computer screen.

"You have a match online." She huffed, grabbed Kris's hand, & walked out slamming my door. Sitting in the dust I couldn't even fathom what the hell her problem was…although I kinda knew & had known all along. She had gone 16 years without a boyfriend all the while sitting & watching me be bombarded with admires. Kris was the only guy with enough courage to stand up & say those three special words every girl wants to hear at least once. It wasn't that Jamie wasn't pretty she just had a high set of standards she couldn't let go. I felt sorry for her & tried to help but she would just push me away.

A beep came from my speakers & a web-cam invite popped up. Felling curious I clicked it & turned on my cam. The window came open & the guy on the window is fumbling with something to the side.

"Dammit Patrick," He mumbles. "How the hell am I supposed to get this thing to work?" He sighs & puts his face into his hands.

I giggle & that gets his attention. His dark brown eyes look blank & yet confused.

"How did you get there?" He's out of breath.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask putting him into more confusion.

"Is what?"

I giggle, blushing a bit the way he's looking me up & down. "You're out of breath. Is that good or bad?" I bit my lip, & raise an eyebrow.

He laughs making me blush even harder. "Yes it's a very good thing."

"My name is Spencer." I whisper. Its making me nervous how he's looking at me, & yet it makes me excited.

"Drake." He moves a chunk of his blonde hair out of his eyes & I can tell that he's wearing eyeliner & mascara, a very big turn on for me. He smiles at me showing off his white teeth.

"So…you-" He starts but then stops. There's a knock on his door. "One minute hun," He says getting up to answer the door.

By this time I'm blushing madly, loosing more & more of my breath with every word this guy is saying. The worst part; I have no clue why.


End file.
